Home
by DrEamInEveRyTime96
Summary: Belle and adam the beast were best friends since childhood. What happens when love comes between them? Will friendships break? Will they come together again? Take a spin on a tale thats old as time Read full description in profile
1. New Beginnings

It was a bright spring morning, the birds were singing, the forest creatures were sleeping. All was at peace. In a large castle a loud shriek was heard from a little white room. A beautiful baby girl was being held in her father's arms. Kissing the newborns head, a tear fell from Maurice's face. He looked at her and saw her mother. Soft curly hair, deep chocolate eyes, that seemed to see inside of everyone with a single glance.

"What are we going to do?" Maurice whispered to the baby girl, "I need your mother"

More tears dropped, and the little girl looked up at her father. Maurice held his breath at the newfound similarity. Her eyes were curious and beautiful.

"I know, I know," Maurice smiled and whipped the tears from his eyes, "We will get through this," he smiled, "Don't change no matter what, I love you."

He kissed the girls tiny face once more before the tears came down again.

The door slammed open as a little boy ran in. He had brown hair and was probably around the age of 3.

"PAPA! PAPA I FOUND SOMONE!" The little boy cried.

The boy's father ran in after him, "I am very sorry monsieur, the prince was playing hide and seek with me."

"It's no worry," Maurice bowed, "How are you today, king?"

"Very well thank you," He looked at the little girl, "Do you know what to name her yet?"

"No, not yet," Maurice looked down, " I was going to let Anna name her…"

"I'm very sorry," Sympathy shined in his eyes, "I wish you and your daughter the best."

Maurice nodded and smiled in return.

The prince looked at the little girl curious. He stuck his tongue out at her and she instantly began to laugh. The king and Maurice looked up and smiled at the sight.

"I think they are going to be wonderful friends," The king said.

Maurice looked at the king, "Seriously? Oh I mean," Regaining himself, "Yes, the best of friends."

"Oh! Oh!!!" The price screamed in excitement.

"What is it, son?"

"I know what to name her!"

"Son, you don't have the power to name her, which is for Maurice to decide."

Maurice laughed, "I have no problem with it, sir," He looked at the prince, "What would you like to name her?"

"Belle," The little prince said softly playing with the girls' curls, the girl laughing in return, "Beautiful Belle."

**A/N- In the next few chapters the prince you will learn, his name is Adam. In this first chapter the prince in fact as maurice guessed WAS 3 years old.**

**Hope you liked it! **

**New chapters will hopefully be up weekly.**


	2. Nature

As the years went on Belle and Adam became very close friends, they did a lot together and were always there for each other. Belle became interested in her studies and loved to read books, while Adam loved being out in the open just exploring the world. They grew up with each other, and before they knew it Belle was 14, and Adam was 16. Many things have changed within their looks, but nothing else.

Belle was quietly reading in the garden, sitting on a hammock, when Adam walked by. He stopped midway in his tracks, his caught his breath.

Belle was sitting there reading so patiently, so quietly. She was in her blue dress, and she put her curly hair up in the back. Adam looked down to look at her shoes… old and dirty. He caught his breath blushed and when Belle looked up, her beautiful brown eyes catching his. She smiled her gorgeous smile and waved at him. He shook his head and waved back.

She got up from the hammock and walked towards Adam, while he slowly walked towards her.

"Hey you," Belle smiled and gave Adam a big hug, "How are you?"

"Good, just taking a walk"

"Hey," Belle whispered, "What's on your cheeks?"

"My cheeks?" Adam questioned.

Belle reached up and played with his cheeks, "Yes," Belle laughed, "Your cheeks silly"

Adam blushed deeper red and Belle laughed plopping down on the hammock again, her curls bounced as she dropped. She patted down the spot next to her and motioned him to sit down.

He looked down at the spot next to her but he shook his head no, "I have a better idea," He said and gestured his hand out, "come with me."

Belle looked up at him puzzled, but took his hand with ease, intertwining her fingers with his. He smiled, and with her new-found courage, ran with her into the forest. The trees covering the morning sun from their faces. They ran until he paused cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Belle whispered.

Adam covered her mouth, "Shh just listen."

Belle looked up and gasped when she saw the large opening from the tops of the trees. She laid down in the grass and stared into the blue sky. She closed her eyes listening to the birds and insects chirping, the sound of nature. Adam smiled and laid down next to her.

"Hey, you know what?" Adam asked.

"Huh?" Belle turned towards Adam.

Adam shifted his body, facing towards Belle, "I'm going to miss this a lot."

"Miss what?" Belle asked playing with a ladybug on the floor.

"Being here with you," Adam breathed.

Belle sat up confused, "Your," She gulped looking at the floor, "Leaving me…?"

"No!" Adam said a little to loud, sitting up next to Belle, looking her in the eye, "No, no never! I will never leave your side no matter what, you hear me? I've been here since you were born. I'm not going to let you out of my sight. Ever."

"Promise?" Belle cried.

"Promise," Adam replied smiling, taking her into his arms, "I'll be here for you forever, whenever, or let life be done with me"

Belle smiled through her tears, she clung onto Adam's shirt tighter, "Im so sorry, I just get scared sometimes, you're the only friend I've got here."

"No need for apologizing, I should apologize, ive stolen you from getting any other friends! I've been way too selfish with you."

Belle laughed finally looking up at his face, "No problem I enjoy having you as my only company," She smiled and looked at the mess she made of his shirt, "Oh, wow I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was going to do that!"

"No problem," He grinned, looking down at his blue shirt, now stained with tears.

Belle smiled, "Sorry anyways," She lied down again, "I just get lost in its beauty you know?"

"Definitely…" Adam replied staring at Belle, before realizing what he said.

"I could just lie down here for hours at a time, doing absolutely nothing but watching and listening to nature."

Adam quickly snapped back into conversation, "Yeah I know what you mean," He looked up in the trees, "Just looking at the naked beauty that it is. No matter where you are it is beauty just as equal. It needs no makeup to make it look beautiful. It's what it is, always has been. Gorgeous," He said turning his head towards Belle's gaping mouth.

"Wow…" Belle said getting up, "That's amazing, Nature really is beautiful, it deceives any fake beauty."

"Yes, it does," Adam said looking into Belles eyes as he stood up next to her, "Yes, it does…"

Belle blushed and looked at the ground. Adam put a single finger underneath her chin and moved her head up, "Let's go home," he said noticing it was getting late.

Belle nodded and walked towards the rocky path, turning around her eyes puzzled, "Well are you coming?"

Adam laughed, took her hand, and ran into the deep depths of the forest.

********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N** **hope you liked that chapter!!! Posting new chapter up soon. Review!!**


	3. The things you are to me

Maurice was looking out the window, watching Belle and Adam read together, quietly on the grass. He thought about how fast his belle grew up. He saw Belle smiling, and she turned around and looked up in the sky. She was always like this since she was little, finding the beauty in the tiniest or biggest things.

Maurice was so deep in thought he didn't hear the king walk into the room.

"They sure grow up fast," Maurice turned around, and saw the King, "Don't they Maurice?"

Maurice sighed, "Yes, they do," He paused, "Do you know anything about this?"

"About what?"

"I don't know," Maurice shook his head, "This!"

"Maurice, I don't understand what you are referring to"

"Well," Maurice started, "Look at Belle and Adam, they are both so happy together. Do you think it's just friendship? Or is something there that wasn't there before?"

The King laughed, "Oh Maurice, you have to learn to let life run its course, you will see soon enough that things have changed Maurice," He sighed, "And there is nothing, whatsoever, we can do about it."

"I guess you're right," Maurice looked at Belle, "If she's happy, I'm happy."

The King smiled, "Maurice lets go have some tea, and not spy on the kids," he paused, "We must talk about the Ball, and make sure all our clothes are ready for later. And it's time to talk about what room Belle is going to go into now, since she is much too old to be in her baby room. "

"Wow," Maurice sighed, "Out of the baby-room, she's been there since she was so little," He turned his head and saw Belle outside, "Thank you by the way. Thank you for everything you have helped us with over the years."

"No problem Maurice," He smiled, "Now let's go talk over tea."

Maurice nodded and followed the king out of the room.

***

**LATER THAT DAY…**

Belle was in the ballroom, watching all of the townspeople dance along to the enchanting music that was being played. She looked down at her own outfit, a pink dress with ruffles. She wished to dance with someone, but she didn't know who to dance with. She walked to the corner of the big, white room and sat down in a gold chair.

"BOO!"

"Ahh!" belle shrieked and curled up into a ball.

"Belle Belle!!" Adam laughed, "Don't be frightened its only me!"

She looked up to find Adam dressed up in a blue suit, his hair was slicked back into a pony tail as always, and he looked... So handsome. Belle blushed deep red when she saw he was looking at her, she quickly looked down and said, "Don't ever do that again, please."

"Look," Adam lifted up her chin and looked into her deep brown eyes, "Im sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to scare you."

Belle smiled, "its okay, but next time, I'm going to yell at you," She giggled, "Just a warning."

"Sure sure sure," Adam smiled, "Whatever you say," he bowed, "all mighty princess."

Belle laughed, "No need for those words, I'm no princess."

"In my world you are," he slipped out. He looked at Belle, and walked away embarrassed by what he just said.

"Hey, Hey!!" Belle yelled, "Don't walk away!"

She grabbed his hand and spun him around, "Don't worry, please, I didn't take it any other way," she smiled, "Friends, that's all."

He grimaced letting go of her hand, "yes… that's all."

Belle sighed, walked across the ballroom floor, and sat back down in her chair. Adam was in shock. He didn't know what to do.

"A ha," He whispered, now knowing his plan, he ran out of the ballroom.

Belle's eyes followed him out the room. She didn't understand anything anymore. Thoughts rushed into her head, _Did he seriously just say that? Why did he run outside? Do I love him? No that's crazy…but does he love me… do we both love each other?!! Oh god help me PLEASE!_

Belle saw Adam run back into the building, he was hiding something behind his back.

"BELLE!" He called.

She stood up, "yes?"

"Would you dance," He paused, "With me?"

Belle looked at him, shock in her eyes.

"Just as friends," He half smiled.

Belle looked at the floor, "Yes," she whispered.

**A/N hope you liked that chapter!! REVIEW!!! thanks!!!! 3**


	4. A Single Rose

Adam smiled, "Let's dance"

Belle smiled, and took Adam's available hand, "Hey, what are you holding anyways?"

"Shh!" Adam put a finger on Belle's lips, hiding what was in his hand in his jacket pocket, "You'll see later"

Belle caught her breath, she tried to breath, _breath Belle breath, BREATHHHHHHH!!!!_, she thought to herself.

Adam chuckled at her, "You're just too cute."

_And you want me to start breathing?!??! Stop being so NICE!!! _Belle thought, hyperventilating.

"Uhm, Belle?"

"Yes?" Belle breathed.

"How do you…dance?"

"You mean," belle exclaimed, "You've never danced before?!"

"No…" his cheeks flushed.

Belle smiled, "Here," She placed his hand on her waist, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Start of like this, then just follow me"

Adam followed the pace of Belle's shoes, and soon enough he looked back up. Belle smiled at him and she rested her head on his shoulder as they danced.

"Figure out what room you're going to take?" Adam asked.

"Well I was planning on taking the Yellow and purple room. The one with the little roses painted on the bottom, of the walls."

"Very nice choice," he smiled, "I'm planning on changing rooms as well."

"Why?!" Belle laughed, "Your rooms HUGE! I should know I basically grew up in that room ," she smiled," Stuck there playing knights with you all night!"

"Hey hey hey!!! Those were VERY educational games!"

"Sure," Belle sighed, "very…educational."

"Thank you," he grinned, "Im planning on taking another room, maybe the gold and red one"

"Hey that's right next door to my room!"

"Oh really," He pretended not to notice, "Maybe I should take another room then…."

"NO!" belle hugged him tight, "Move into the room next to mine!!!"

Belle blushed, realizing what she said, and stopped hugging him so hard.

"Hey, Belle," Adam said quietly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"How do you feel… about this?"

She paused, "About….what?"

A pause filled the room, Belle looked up at Adam, confused by his words, and let go of one of his hands.

"Us," He said, taking her hands again.

"Ohh," She blushed.

"It's okay, I was just wondering, I want to know what's going on in your head," He smiled, "Besides, friends' right? Nothing can come between us."

"Well… I don't know Adam, im sorry I just don't know yet…"

"It's alright belle," he smiled and picked up her chin, "Whenever you are ready to tell me anything, just tell me. I won't make fun of you, or laugh or anything. "

"Alright," Belle cried softly in his jacket

"Oh Belle," He brought her closer into him, and whipped a tear from the corner of her brown eyes, "Don't cry! Here I think," He said pulling out a rose from his jacket, "This belongs to you."

"Oh my," Belle sighed, taking the rose from Adam's hand, "It's beautiful."

_Just like you… _he thought.

She lifted the rose, put it in her hair, and smiled,"Does this look okay?"

"Perfect," He leaned in and smelled the rose in her hair, "As always"

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him tight, "It's my favorite flower ever."

He hugged her tighter, "Anything for you, Belle."

They danced on into the mysterious night. The stars flickering in the distance, looking upon the couple as they danced into the late hours. Couples left the ballroom, but the two stayed, not wanting to end the night. Once they did, they both went their separate ways in the castle. Both did not sleep a wink, only thinking about the day that just past before their very eyes. Both wished they could return to the ballroom, and have their dance again.

**A/N hope you liked this chapter, i had some time today and i wanted to get a new chapter up lol! REVIEW!!!**

**33**


	5. Unleashed Emotions

Belle's eyes fluttered open, looking at the bright green room. Old toys and dolls, hunched up in one corner. Books piled up neatly on the others. The old brown table, where she learned how to write, in the center of the room, and small paintings hanging from the walls. Everything was in its place, where it belongs. Except for one item. The Red Rose.

Blood rushed to her cheeks at the memory. Adams hands on her waist, talking all night….dancing all night… She closed her eyes and dreamed of a better night. Nothing came to mind. She sighed, she wished she could talk to him, be with him, and dance with him, just like the night before. She wished she could go back to it, so much.

Belle shook her head, _what's happening to me? All of a sudden, different feelings towards Adam….why? When? How? Oh god, help me! I don't know what to do. Is it right to keep these feelings? Is it? Oh say it's so… Say it's so! Does he like…me? Oh no of course he wouldn't… Have I thought about this before? Where these feelings here before… Oh I don't know…_

She got out of bed and stretched, tired from all the fun. Slowly she fixed the bed, and rearranged the pillows, taking glances of the rose every so often, wondering where she was going to put it.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…_

"Come in!" Belle said turning her face away from the door, fixing the laundry.

The door flew open and Adam walked in, "What are you doing now belle?"

"Adam?" She spun around, and saw Adam giggling, "Oh god! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm the prince, I can go where I want to go," He laughed picking up one of Belle's blue skirts on the bed, "My my, I never saw you wear this, in all my life. Where has this been hiding?"

Belle blushed, "I wear it sometimes," She snatched it from his hands, "When I'm alone, and I write."

"You should wear it more often," He pictured Belle in the blue pleated skirt, "It would look very pretty."

_Breath Belle, breath, in out, in out, _"Oh, I don't know, it's a little," She tilted her head to the side, "It's a little much, Not very appropriate for me."

"Belle, I have maids who have shorter skirts then that. That skirt is like up to your knees! It isn't bad to be a girl sometimes"

"Oh," belle whispered.

"Not that, you don't act like a girl," He added quickly, "Just that It seems that ive taken away so much of your life away, you never got a chance to hang out with many of the girls in the town."

"That's alright," She snorted, "They are all VERY annoying anyways."

He laughed, "That's right"

Belle smiled, "Well I can try 'being a girl' sometimes," she laughed, "Here let me change."

Adam's eyes perked up, "Seriously?"

"Yes," She blushed picking up the blue skirt with one hand, and pushing him out with the other, "Get out!"

"Alright," Adam smiled and sat down in the hallway.

"Good puppy," Belle whispered.

She looked in her closet taking off her dress, leaving only her tight undershirt and her underwear, "Ohm what to wear…?"

"What about that blue skirt!!?" Adam shouted through the door.

Belle ran to the door and slammed it open standing in the hallway, "Im gonna wear it alright!!"

Adam blushed deep red, all the blood rushed to his cheeks, "Uh… Belle…"

"What?!" Belle shouted.

"Uhh," He blushed even more, "I think you forgot to," He pointed to her, "Put something on."

"What?" Belle looked down, and every ounce of blood rushed to her cheeks, "Oh god!" She said and ran back inside.

"IM SORRY!" Adam yelled, banging on the door, "My fault for calling you!"

"Its alright," Belle felt her hot cheeks, "Just wait outside, ill be there in a minute."

She looked into her closet again, a major varieties of colors bursted out of it, "Hmm," She looked at a dress.

"I think this is suitable…" she said throwing it on.

Adam paced in the hallways, waiting for Belle to come out, "Oh Belle what's taking so long," He whispered to himself and sat on the floor, looking at the wall in front of him. _God, where am I going to bring her? Is she really going to wear that skirt? Did she find something else? Something even NICER? _His eyes perked up at the thought. His thoughts raced as someone tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" He answered spinning around, his mouth gapped open, "belle? Is that you!?"

"Hey, ready to go?" Belle said, her face flushed. She was wearing a red dress, the top was open, then it was all red and gold till the end of the dress puffed out a bit at her knees. She also wore a pair of black dance shoes, "Sorry I didn't wear the skirt, I thought this one looked prettier… but if you don't like it I can change into the skirt."

"Oh!" Adam practically yelled, "No!!! Keep THAT on, it's GORGEOUS"

Belle giggled, "Thanks," She pulled down on the hem of the dress and frowned, "This dress keeps on riding up, it's driving me insane."

"Oh don't worry, I hear that always happens, you probably not used to it."

"Yeah I'm so used to wearing my old blue dress."

"Yeah," Adam smiled down at her gaining courage, "Listen, you don't need to wear this if you don't want to. You look beautiful either way."

Belle flushed, "Thanks, but I'll wear this today. I want to see how I like it as the day progresses."

Adam smiled, "Okay, so what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I was planning on going to the library in town, walk around a bit,"

"Oh Uhm, is there any way we can stay here today? I promise it will be fun."

"Sure but it I may ask," She paused, "Why?"

"Don't take me the wrong way belle," Adam started, "You look beautiful, but people in the town think you are…odd. And they might think you are dressing like this to impress me."

"I know they think I'm odd, but why ever would they think that?"

"Oh I don't know," Adam flushed, "People think crazy things Belle."

"Oh, I know," Belle said thinking about the ballroom, "So do I"

"Same," He whispered, same."

"Well if we aren't going to the Town," He said, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know…"

"Hmm," He wondered, then he had a thought, "oh! Want to go cook with Lumiere? I'm sure he can cook us up something nice for breakfast, maybe he can even teach us a few things!"

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed jumping up and down a little, "That would be wonderful! But."

"But what?"

"Would you mind if I read a bit for a while?"

"Sure," Adam smiled, "Maybe you can read for me?"

"Oh I don't…"

"AWH!" He pretended to tear up, "Oh please, belle! Ill be your best friend forever!"

"Oh," Belle smiled, "Okay, alright."

"Score!" He pounded her shoulder playfully.

Belle giggled, "Lets go."

He laughed, "alright, alright mademoiselle."

She smiled, "Race you to the library!" And she took off running.

"Oh no you didn't!" He laughed, and ran after her.

He ran a lot faster then Belle, and was wearing much more comfortable shoes, he was approaching her quite fast, and if she would make the slightest movement slower, he would surely hit her.

"INCOMING!" He shouted, and belle turned around.

"AH!" Belle shouted.

Adam grabbed Belle and they both landed on the floor, Belle underneath Adam, his arms firmly on both sides of her waist.

"Belle," Adam whispered seeing how scared her eyes were, "Im so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

Belle opened her eyes slowly, frightened, but saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her, the ones she knew so well. The ones she wanted to know more. Then it hit her that they were both on the floor.

"Oh god," Belle cried, "What did I do now."

Adam whipped a tear away from her eye, "Don't worry im here, nothing happened, just sort of crashed into you full speed. Its my fault. I should have crashed into a wall or something."

"Please, it's alright."

"No its not! I could have easily damaged you, broken one of your bones or something."

"Hush hush," Belle whispered fixing his hair a bit, "Nothing happened, im alright, I might get some bruises but that's all, nothing happened, nothing happened."

Adam nodded and looked into her eyes, looking for some anger. But found nothing but understanding brown eyes looking back at him.

Belle breathed slowly looking into his eyes, afraid he would look away. Afraid he would keep looking into her eyes.

"You have really nice eyes," He whispered.

"Thank you," She blushed, "You do…too."

He chuckled, "Oh Belle," he said getting to his knees, "Maybe I should just leave you to your studies today."

"No!" Belle screamed, getting to her knees and hugged him, "Don't leave me, please!"

"Oh Belle," He laughed brushing the hair away from her face, "I'm not leaving."

"I wish," She cried hopelessly in his arms, "I could tell you so much," She smiled through her tears, "The crazy emotions I've been having recently."

"Oh Belle," He whispered in her ear, "I know, trust me I know. I feel the same."

She pushed him away a little to look at his face, looking for any sign of lying, "Really?"

"Of course not!" He laughed and threw his head back, hiding all the feelings inside of him.

"You're a jerk!" She shouted crying, and began to run away, "I hate you!"

"NO!" He yelled running after her, "You don't understand! I was joking!"

"Don't lie to me anymore," Belle yelled through her tears. She began to run slower, "Don't even talk to me anymore! I HATE YOU!"

"Oh Belle," tears came to his eyes, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Sure," She cried out stopping mid-track in her teary path.

"What do you want me to do?" he begged.

"Nothing!" She whispered, "Just, don't ever see me again."

"I can't believe I have to do this now…"

"Do what no-"

He quickly kissed her softly on the lips before she could say anything else. Belle kissed him back softly, she felt like she was floating, all her anger left immediately, and she kissed him…and she kissed him. She let him kiss her back over and over again.

He smiled through the kiss, and put all his emotions in one last kiss, "I love you Belle," He tipped her head up to look in her eyes, "I've been realizing it for some time now, I wanted to tell you later on at a perfect time. Like at dinner but-"

"Shush," She kissed him again sealing his words. She wanted him to know how it was perfect. In every way possible.

She looked up at him breaking the kiss suddenly, her cheeks flustered, her eyes glistening. He thought she looked more beautiful than ever. She thanked god for this moment. She closed her eyes and thought about what had just happened. Finding a perfect moment, she embraced him in a deep, meaningful hug, and breathed deep to get out 4 more words.

"I love you too."

**A/N woww haha i had this like urge to write today haha! I hope you liked this chapter!! PLEASE review! i love getting reviews they make me so happy! :] hehe! **

**Also if anyone has any story ideas you can message them to me and ill put tehm on a list for future references. **

**REVIEW!!! hope you liked this!!!! THANK YOU :] :] **

**NEW CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE A WHILE!!! STUDYING A LOT!!! hopefully ill get it up by saturday or friday. I might make Friday my chapter days, if i have a busy week, and like if i can any chapters during the week.**

**SO like chapters any time, but chapters will def be on by friday or saturday, if i didnt put up any chapters that week. Ill warn you guys, if i cant get one in!**

**THANKS!!!! review ;]**


	6. Finding Home

Belle shot up from her sleep. Her cheeks were burning hot. The room was spinning and turning, as fast as lightning. Memories shot through her head.

_He quickly kissed her softly on the lips before she could say anything else. Belle kissed him back softly, she felt like she was floating, all her anger left immediately, and she kissed him…and she kissed him. She let him kiss her back over and over again. _

_He smiled through the kiss, and put all his emotions in one last kiss, "I love you Belle," He tipped her head up to look in her eyes, "I've been realizing it for some time now, I wanted to tell you later on at a perfect time. Like at dinner but-"_

_"Shush," She kissed him again sealing his words. She wanted him to know how it was perfect. In every way possible._

_She looked up at him breaking the kiss suddenly, her cheeks flustered, her eyes glistening. He thought she looked more beautiful than ever. She thanked god for this moment. She closed her eyes and thought about what had just happened. Finding a perfect moment, she embraced him in a deep, meaningful hug, and breathed deep to get out 4 more words._

_"I love you too."_

The three words echoed in her head, over and over again, on replay, _I love you, I love you… I love you._

"Oh God did that really just happen?"

"Did what happen?" Adam asked coming into full view, "Are you alright?"

Belle looked around the room, and realized she wasn't in her bedroom. Books and high shelves filled in a blue room.

"Oh," She bit her lip, "What just happened?"

"What do you mean?" Adam laughed, "What do you think happened?"

Belle blushed, "Nothing really…"

Adams eyes fell, "Oh so none of that mattered?" He whispered to no one in particular, "I see how it is."

He walked towards the door, hoping someone would catch him if he fell.

"Don't leave," Belle whispered.

Adam and turned his head around a bit, "Why not? Apparently everything I said was a lie."

"No it's not that," Belle whispered, "I thought it was all a dream. It felt so unreal. Like, I never picture myself in those types of situations. Where I actually get what I want. In a sense."

"So," Adam said turning around, "What is it you want?"

Belle blushed, "That's for me to know."

"Oh I already know anyways," Adam said, "He is standing in this very room. Is he not?"

"Maybe," Belle said playing along, "Maybe he has been here all along."

"Oh maybe," the side of his lip curled, "Just maybe, and I'm just spitting this one out. Maybe he has been here all along."

"Oh," Belle said, "Maybe, just maybe he is walking towards me, but," She smiled, "Who knows, it's just maybe."

"Oh your sneaky, now aren't you, "Adam said embracing Belle.

Belle giggled in his embrace, "I think I found what I want."

"Oh I know you did," Adam said and kissed Belle, just like that last time.

Belle smiled, and kissed him back, "What's with me?"

"What?" Adam smiled kissing her forehead.

Belle sighed and sat on the floor, taking Adam down with her. She rested her head in his lap, "How did this all happen? In less than 24 hours? How did the whole world seem so right, so fast?"

"It could have always been this right," Adam said playing with her hair, "But fate chose now, to bring it to us now. It could have waiting, oh so, much longer. Or it could have told us years ago. But it chose now for a reason. A reason we do not know yet."

Belle ran through those words in her mind, over and over again, "How do you know its fate?"

"Its fate that brought you to my life, its fate that I grew up knowing you. Its fate that brought us together here, now at this very day."

"Why must you be so perfect?" Belle smiled curling up into a ball, still resting in his lap.

Adam cringed at those words, "Belle no one's perfect, and there isn't any perfect beauty."

"Alright," Belle smiled mischievously.

"Now what's that?" He said smiling, "Whats with that smile?"

"Oh nothing," Belle said closing her eyes, "This is just what I was waiting for my whole life"

Belle opened her eyes, and saw a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring back at her. She smiled and pushed him down to the floor so he was lying down. She then rested her body next to his, lying down sideways, and put her hand on his heart.

"Finding Home at last," She smiled when he flipped over and rested sideways next to her, "My home."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Home, I like that word."

The couple laid there reminiscing about the past, the future, the present in complete happiness. As two figures watched them from the distance, confused about the sight.

"What is this?" Maurice asked the King, "Is this love?"

"Oh Maurice," The king replied, "You know what love is, and that my friend is love."

"Oh no," Maurice sat down, the room was spinning, "My little girl is growing up."

The king laughed heartedly and sat next to him, "You have to let her go Maurice, let her explore the world. If you stop her, it's like stopping her life. Let it be."

"I guess you're right," Maurice answered.

"You're a good man Maurice; I know you'll do what is right."

Maurice nodded, "Also did you tell Adam of your," He looked down, "Problem?"

"No," The king answered, "I didn't tell him anything yet, but he has the right to know. I won't tell him today, soon though," He looked at the couple from a distance, "I think he needs some time for himself, and Belle."

"Okay," Maurice said, "Just don't forget to tell him."

"I won't Maurice, promise."

"Promise."

They both looked out the window, to find the pair gone, out of sight. They wondered where they were, but didn't look further into it. They knew they were happy wherever they were. They were with each other. That is all that mattered.

**A/N so sorry that took forever to put up. I had a few chorus and drama concert things in the past few days, and i have auditions for things next week lol!**

**Hope you liked it! The next few chapters are going to get very...lets say... dramatic in a good and bad sense **hehe** Its still gonna be all lovey doviness but.. well... you'll see **chuckles****

**JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW: I might start updated "Nothing Will Ever Tear Us Apart" again, and of course haha ill keep continuing "Home" ((NO DUH))**

**I havent updated that one in forever since i was always in rehersals for the show i did "The Wiz" Where i played Aunt em and, i had to work hard on my solo cuz it was the freaking first song in the show! LOL! **

**ALSO! Go to my profile, theres a link to a poll for what i should write for my next story. Its the one on teh bottom in pink and the choices are in black. THANKS!**

**REVIEW! *hearts* and thank you!!!!**


	7. HEY GUYS PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, so sorry for all the wait up, I just wanted to tell u guys that, im probably going to drop my stories, or come back to them in a while. I'm going to change a few things with one of my stories,

HOPE U DON'T HATE ME!!!!

IM SORRY!!! Things got soo hectic at school and so many problems and stuff!!!!

SORRY!


End file.
